on and on about you
by cherry freak
Summary: School holidays are on! And Sakura was enjoying it, until a new guy moved into her street and seem to have ruined it for her. But the two had so much in common, but both so dense to see that they were a match made in heaven. RR
1. Default Chapter

Summary: School holidays are on! And Sakura was enjoying it, until a new guy moved into her street and seem to have ruined it for her. But the two had so much in common, but both so dense to see that they were a match made in heaven.

_Freak_: hey hEy, we have a new fanfic yeah! That's right; we have come here for more!

_Cherry_: hey, hEy, this is another story from us you must be thinking, run away and hide lolz yeah anywhos hope you enjoy and yeah, don't forget to review!

_Freak_: also ... da a-l-ls neva turned out so yeah, sorry guys i fixed it and it still wont work so yeh, read on:

Chapter 1: get out of my head!

Sakura slowly opened her weary eyes to see her pink colour room. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her cherry blossom quilt off of her. She swang her legs around and her petite feet touched the fluffy pink carpet.

'Finy, a time where I don't have to wake up early to catch to stupid bus,' she thought has she rubbed her head. She took a glance at her alarm clock, it was 11:30. 'Great! No one should be home! I got the whole house to myself and I'm loving it!' she said to herself with glee.

She stood up and walked down to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and took out her cereal. She notice there was a post-it note stuck on it. She read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_As you know, Touya and I aren't home at this time, so you're on your own._

_Just whatever you do, don't get into trouble if you ever decide to go out._

_Love, dad_

'Doesn't anyone trust me?' she asked herself pouring the cereal into the bowl. She poured the milk and started think about what she should do today. It was her first week of the holidays and she was enjoying it. 'No teachers here to hassle me about doing homework, no assignments to be done! I'm like free!' she thought cheerfully.

Then her "happy" thoughts were interrupted by a pile of books on the kitchen bench Sakura left when she was unpacking her bag. 'Fuck! Man, stupid school is everywhere, is there no escape?' she asked herself, shoving a spoon if cereal into her mouth.

After she finished eating her cereal she ran up stairs to get dressed, grabbed her deck and keys and headed out the door. She started practicing her tricks on her deck. She attempted to do an olley but only manage to do half.

She notice there was a moving van in front of a house in her street, just two houses away. She skated towards the house to check things out. She stoped at the drive way and saw a teen boy carrying a few boxes. She walked up to him.

'Hey,' she greeted, holding her deck. He just nodded. Sakura smiled at him. She noticed he had the cutest eyes she had have seen. 'Are you new here?' Sakura asked sweetly. 'Nah-duh, what does it look like?' he said coldly. Her thought of him being cute was replaced by the thought him being the biggest jerk she had ever met. 'Gees, I was just asking a freaking question, no need to chuck a spaz,' Sakura told him and skated off.

-- &#

Later on in the day Sakura was teaching her best friend Tomoyo how skate but Sakura had to teach Tomoyo the basics, how to stand on the deck. The second Sakura let go of her, Tomoyo would lose her balance and f off.

'Hey are you okay?' Sakura asked with concern. 'Yep, you know me-' she was cut off by laugher from behind. They quickly looked to see who it was and to Sakura dismay she was looking up at Syaoran.

'What are you laughing at?' She snapped. 'You're friend's pathetic attempts to_ stand_ on your deck!' Syaoran laughed. Sakura clenched her fist, 'I don't even know your name so I'll just c you Jerk!' 'Oh, how rude of me!' Syaoran started, 'my name is Syaoran, A.K.A _Jerk_ and yes, has you can see, I'm new in this street.' 'Oh my god! Rey! I never noticed!' Sakura said sarcasticy.

'And Oh my god, you know what I noticed!' Syaoran sarcasticy said, 'I'm your neighbour!' Sakura nearly fell, 'what?!' 'I'm only joking, but I know you wish I was,' Syaoran smirked. 'Argh! Let's go leave this _luvo_ alone,' Sakura said grabbing Tomoyo and dragging her to the park while Tomoyo attempted to get up.

-- &#

'I was just enjoying my holidays and he came and ruined it!' Sakura complained, perfecting her olley, well trying to anyway. Tomoyo lay down on a bench and said, 'he can't be that bad, Sakura, and his pretty cute too!' Sakura's face redden has she was thinking about Syaoran's smiling face, she couldn't deny that she thought he was adorable.

'His worse than bad!' Sakura said, trying to avoid the subject of Syaoran's charm. 'Sure, sure, but he is cute,' Tomoyo wouldn't let it slip. 'Ahem, anyways I better get going, it's pretty late,' Sakura said, swiftly skating off, leaving Tomoyo with a huge smile on her face.

Has she skated towards her house she saw Syaoran sitting in the van holding a guitar shaped bag. 'Watch out! Skater girl is coming through!' he said, holding up both hands in the air. 'Put a sock in it, Syaoran,' she said. 'I seemed to have miss-placed mine, can I borrow yours?' he asked with a smirk that irritated Sakura. She just stuck her finger up and continued her way back home hearing Syaoran say, 'Oh, that's harsh!'

-- &#

Sakura was stuck in her room, trying to finish off her homework. "The holidays are supposed to be school free! That means no homework! Stingy teachers trying to ruin my life, just coz they know I'm better than them,' she muttered.

She heard a deck slamming on the ground outside. Sakura went over to the window and saw a figure doing a perfect olley. 'Wow, is that Tomoyo? She's better than me! I gotta check this out,' Sakura thought. She ran down the stairs and went out the door.

Sakura walked up to who she thought was Tomoyo but she saw it was a guy with messy chestnut hair. 'Wow, he looks pretty cute, from behind, I wonder who it is?' she thought has she walked towards the guy. 'Uh... hey,' she managed to say, she face burning up.

The guy turned around and Sakura gasped taking a step back, 'SYAORAN!!! You-you skate?' 'Ah-huh,' he said picking up his deck, 'So, did you come here to apologise?' 'For what? I didn't do anything!' Sakura defended. 'For hurting my poor feelings,' he said placing his hand over his chest and making puppy-dog eyes.

'Hey _dude_ you were the one who was dissing my friend so you apologise!' Sakura demanded. 'Fine, don't apologise, coz I wont until you do,' Syaoran smirked. 'You just love annoying me, don't you Syaoran?' she asked with her arms crossed. 'Yup, I'm having to much fun bugging you!'

Sakura pouted and Syaoran stated, 'please don't make that face, it looks _so_ cute on you, it's scary!' 'Argh! You are so annoying,' Sakura said stomping away, 'jerk!' 'Yeah, nice to see you too!' Syaoran ced out smiling. He shook his head has he headed for his new home.

He lay on his bed and continuously kept looking outside. 'I must be going crazy! I hardly know her and she's always on my mind. And I doubt she'll be out there, besides, she hates me, for sure! Why do I even care! I wish she would get out of my head!' He thought has he turned up the music.

-- &#

As Sakura continued doing her homework, she couldn't help but keep looking outside 'what the hell am I doing?! No one is out there, and he ain't out there, so what am I doing?!' she thought, shook her head and went back to work but she couldn't concentrate, she had a picture of Syaoran's gorgeous smile in her head. 'God damnit! Get out of my head, Syaoran!' she thought has she shook her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freak: hey, how did you like the first chapter? Stay tuned for the next one by cherry kz, remember to RR

Cherry: how was that?! hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Laters!

how was that?! hope you enjoyed it..and dont forget to review! laters!


	2. case of the annoying brother

_Freak_: hey hey, back with another chapter kekeke ... can you guys also review chapter 1 coz we replaced the chapter, thanks heaps

_Cherry_: hey hey, hope you like this chapie

_Freak_: and the a-l-ls don't work ... so yeah, sorry

Chapter 2: the case of the annoying big brother

Sakura was woken up by her alarm. 'What the fuck? Its school already, shit!' said Sakura running around her bedroom trying to find her uniform. 'Crap, I'm going to be late,' Sakura muttered while brushing her teeth.

She ran down stairs yelling, 'Good morning!' She was surprised to see Touya and that Syaoran kid sitting at the breakfast table. 'Huh?' 'I told you she loves her school,' Touya was saying, 'she even sleeps with her uniform on, what a nerd.'

Syaoran and Touya started laughing. Sakura had no idea what was happening, then it hit her. 'Touya! You're the one who turned my alarm clock on! I'm going to whoop your sissy ass Touya!' Sakura yelled chasing Touya around the house.

Touya ran up the stairs laughing, into his room and locked the door. 'You stupid pansy! You gay ass prick!' Sakura yelled slamming on the door. 'Argh! I can't believe him! Making me wake so damn early!' Sakura muttered to herself walking down stairs.

'Huh? You're still here?' asked Sakura, getting out a box of cereal and a bowl. 'Yup,' Syaoran said munching on the bowl of cereal Touya gave him. Sakura poured the cereal into the bowl but nothing came out.

'Huh? What the fuck? Where did you go?' Sakura asked, looking into the box. She put the box down and sighed. 'Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you, I took what was left,' answered Syaoran, still eating "his" cereal.

'You're kidding me, right? Oh man! What the hell,' she complained, 'you can't just come in here and eat my cereal!' 'For your information,' Syaoran took another spoon full, 'I was invited here and your _polite_ brother offered it.'

'Argh!' Sakura stomped. 'But if you want, we can share,' said Syaoran smirking pushing the bowl towards her. 'No thanks _dude_, if I did, I think I would have to throw up,' stated Sakura looking around in the fridge for something to eat.

She took out a piece of strawberry cake and sat besides Syaoran. 'So,' Syaoran said, breaking the silence, 'are you going to apologize?' 'For what? You started it so you apologize,' Sakura said.

'Alright then, I'm sorry,' Syaoran finy apologized. 'Good.' 'Aren't you gonna apologize?' Syaoran asked. 'What for? I didn't do anything,' Sakura took a spoon of the cake. 'What are you? Little miss innocent?' he laughed.

Sakura just ignored him, happily eating her cake. Syaoran stared down at the mouthwatering cake, drooling. He lifted his spoon and quickly took a piece shoving it in his mouth.

'Syaoran!' 'Mmm... this is heaven! I love strawberry cake!' Syaoran said with his mouth full. 'Me too!' Sakura said smiling, 'I made it.' 'Rey?' he said shocked, 'Wow, a girl who skates and bakes, I like that.'

Sakura blushed and looked down at her cake, 'Do you want the rest?' 'Rey?! Cool!' he grabbed the plate and scoffed it down. Sakura moved slowly away, just incase Syaoran ate her too.

In a few seconds he finished. 'That was great! Man, you could be like the new Jamie Oliver!' Syaoran complimented. 'Then you should come over for dinner,' Touya interrupted, 'its Sakura's turn to cook.'

'Touya!' Sakura said. 'Hey, it's one more plate for you too clean!' Touya commented with a smirk. 'Argh! Touya you are so annoying!' she yelled. 'That's what brother's are for,' teased Touya.

'Anyways, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?' asked Sakura. 'I took a day off to spend time with you, you little monster,' Touya rubbed Sakura hair. 'Don't c me monster!!!' Sakura yelled, 'And don't mess up my hair!'

'Hey guys, I gotta jets off... I'll see you for dinner,' Syaoran said standing up. 'No probs, be here 6, alright,' Touya said smiling, walking Syaoran to the door. 'I'll bring my sisters so Sakura can wash some more!' Syaoran smirked. 'Argh! Just get out!' Sakura demanded.

'Aw... Sakura, that's no way to talk to your guest,' Syaoran teased. 'Your not a guest, you're a pest, now remove yourself from my sight,' Sakura said waving her hand in the air. 'It's okay, I'll go, because the sight of you makes my eyes sore,' Commented Syaoran.

'Oh rey,' Touya butted in, 'I saw you starring at her and you don't seem to be blind.' Syaoran's cheek turned scarlet and Sakura's mouth was wide open. 'I was not!' Syaoran finy said, trying to defend himself. 'Sure, sure,' Touya said.

'Anyways I'm going to go now,' Syaoran said embarrassed. 'Are you sure you don't want to have one last glance at my sister?' Touya teased. 'In _her_ dreams, maybe,' Syaoran said walking outside.

Touya closed the door and Sakura started yelling at him, 'you are so annoying! I'm going to my room!' 'Oh... to see if you can take one last look at your prince,' Touya said in a girly tone.

'Argh,' Sakura stomped the way up stairs and into her room. 'You are so annoying!' Yelled Sakura before closing the door. 'Thank you!' Touya replied, parking his butt on the sofa. 'Argh!' Touya smirk, pleased that he achieved pissing his sister off, it was like a sport for him.

Sakura took off her uniform and changed. 'Stupid Touya making me wake up so early,' Sakura muttered to herself. She lay on her bed wondering what to do, and what to cook for dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freak: how did you like it? Cherry will be writing the next chapter kekeke.

Cherry: remember to RR, thanks heaps dudes


End file.
